


Tongue Tied

by alexdamien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, blatant disregard of winter licking safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Licking someone as cold as Iceland is never a good idea. A small gift for Romano Is Crying over at tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue Tied

“If you call me big brother, I’ll make pie,” said Norway, and even from the opposite side of the room, crouching at a cupboard to get a bottle of wine, Denmark could hear Iceland’s exasperated sigh. Still, the boy had accepted their invitation for a movie night, so everything was good as far as Denmark was concerned.

He got up and laughed.

“Ah, Iceland is so cold,” he said, looking at the pair sitting in the couch. “If you licked him, you’d probably get stuck.”

Iceland glared at Denmark. “What are you saying? That’s disgusting!”

Denmark smirked, because he saw the laughter dancing in Norway’s eyes, despite his stoic expression.

“I’m just joking Ice. Do you want cake? I think I have some,” he kept talking, distracting Iceland for long enough for Norway to move closer and quickly lick his cheek.

Iceland screamed.

“Ew! Norway, stop! How disgusting, let go!”

Norway didn’t move, and Denmark knew there was something wrong, but he was too busy laughing himself to the floor.

“I mean it Nor! Stop!” Iceland tried to push his brother away, but Norway’s tongue was stuck firmly to Iceland’s cheek.

“An’t, Agh ‘uck,” said Norway, visibly regretting every single life decision until that point.

“What?!”

Denmark stopped laughing to recover his breath and got up from the floor.

“Ha! Ha! Oh, that was hilarious,” he said, and noticed two pairs of ice cold eyes glaring at him.

“...Is he really stuck?” he asked.

“This is your fault!” yelled Iceland. Norway grunted something ininteligible. “Don’t speak, it feels awful!”

Denmark scratched his head. This was way out of his league, to be honest. He had once licked a frozen metal rod, a few hundred years ago, but he had blocked the memory, and he really wasn’t willing to let his mind go there.

“Maybe we should call Finland, or… Sweden… I think that kid they have did something… kind of like this a while ago. Hold on, I’ll get the phone!” Denmark ran to the room to get the wireless one.

 

#

 

When it rang at his house Sweden picked up the phone, and recoiled when he heard Denmark yelling at the other end.

“Sweden, help me! Norway licked Iceland and he’s stuck to him now!”

“Wh't?”

“He’s stuck! Stuck! Like when you lick ice! I can’t pull them apart!”

“Mhm.”

“I mean it wasn’t my fault! I was just joking ok? Joking! Who knew the kid really was like, frozen completely! Augh! No, don’t throw that Ice!”

Sweden hung up.

The phone rang again and he picked up.

“Don’t hang up! I need help! How do I separate them?! Now Norway is summoning something and oh no, that’s not- That can’t fit in my house Nor!”

Sweden hung up.

Finland came out of Sealand’s bedroom.

“He’s finally asleep,” he said, smiling softly. “Who was that?”

“Wrong number.”

“Twice?”

The phone rang again and Sweden picked up.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry about everything but please help me!”

Sweden hung up.

“Sve…” started Finland.

“Wrong number.”

Finland looked at Sweden, who suddenly became very interested in looking at his own shoes. Finland kept on staring at him. Wife stare downs were the worst. The worst, and Finland knew it didn’t take long for Sweden to break.

“I think...Norway ‘s stuck to Iceland…”

“What?”

“Think he licked ‘im.”

The phone rang again. Finland picked it up, then hung up again, then left the speaker off.

“Let’s go to sleep.”

 

#

 

Denmark had a troll in his house, rummaging through the coats closet. That always put him in a bad mood. He wished Norway had a bit more variety in the supernatural solutions to his problems, and came up with something other than just summoning up anything that was available.

“What did Sweden say?” asked Iceland.

“Ugh, Sweden is...not available…”

“What?!”

“Let me think, let me think, uhm...Maybe Netherlands…” Denmark dialed quickly, trying to block out the sound of Iceland sobbing in the living room.

“Hello?” came the deep voice from the other end.

“Ned! Pal!”

“Whatever you want, it’ll cost you,” said Netherlands, all too familiar with Denmark’s cries for help at ungodly hours of the night.

“No, it’s-! Uhm, you see...have you ever licked a metal pole in the winter?”

Netherlands hung up.

Iceland and Norway stared at him in a way that conveyed such an absolute disappointment in his existence that Denmark had to look away.

“No, I’ve got this...ok, how about I pour hot water on you? Maybe that’ll thaw you?”

Iceland threw a glass at him.

“‘Ah ‘igh uog, (That might work)” said Norway.

“No, you don’t get an opinion as long as your tongue is stuck to me!”

Denmark started the kettle. “It’s the best idea we have Ice”

“I hate you. I hate you both!” he tried to push Norway away, but it was no good. They were definitely stuck. “You have got to be the worst big brother ever!”

With his tongue still stuck to Iceland’s cheek, Norway smiled a little and hugged him.

“What are you doing?!” Iceland blushed furiously, and his cheeks heated enough for Norway’s tongue to finally get unstuck.

“Ah, dath hurt…” said Norway, but didn’t let go of Iceland.

Denmark walked up to them, kettle in hand. “Now don’t move,” he said, and before either of them could move, he dumped the warm water over them.

They didn’t have a movie night in Denmark’s house for a long while after that. But Norway did send him a very nice pie.


End file.
